It can be remembered
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: Rose is waiting around for the 9th Doctor when the TARDIS lands in front of her. She lets herself in, and a surprise meets her. She opens the door to a different TARDIS, years into the future. When she arrives, she brings all the memories back to the doctor. As Rose takes a tour around the box, she realizes the new Doctor is avoiding a touchy subject.
1. Doctor Who

In the middle of writing _see you again_, I come up with the great idea to write another story! Why do I always find myself writing 11/Rose stories? They just break my heart.

* * *

Rose Tyler's life was strange. Not normal people strange. But strange like traveling in a phone box with a 900 year old alien that sounded like he was from the north. That was type of strange Rose Tyler was dealing with.

The ninth Doctor had left Rose alone for a few days, saying he had to go on a special trip. Rose was unsure what he meant, but she didn't push her new friend. Rose assumed they were friends. So far, Rose had only been to the year five thousand, but she already loved time travel. The Doctor was going to take a little more getting used to. Sometimes he seemed happy, all smiles and big ears, but when he thought Rose want looking, he would frown, a far off look on his face and Rose felt like he wanted to be dead. But he couldn't die, that was the problem. So Rose took it upon herself to make sure his life was forever happy. Now that she was in his life, Rose was going to stay with the Doctor as long as she could. Though her life was strange, she liked it.

Rose sat on the curb, wasting time before the Doctor came back. Rose sighed and put her blond hair in a bun. She was sitting by the rift, just in case the Doctor popped in early. Suddenly the trees started blowing different, the birds seemed to mute, and Rose shivered. She heard something blow in the wind. Rose stood, she knew that sound. It was the TARDIS getting ready to land. Rose backed away, watching as the phone box appeared out of thin air.

And there it was, the TARDIS. Rose smiled. It was her new home in blue. It was her life in a nutshell (or box rather) and she didn't want it to end. Without waiting for the Doctor to come out, Rose pulls out her key, glancing at it. The metal was cold in her hand as she put into the lock. It clicked open, like always. She opened the phone booth to walk into an unknown control room. Rose stood with her mouth open in shock. It was modern, with a glass floor and stairs leading off to a hallway. The TARDIS' doors shut behind her. The sudden noise made Rose jump, grasping the console for support. "Doctor?" She called, her small voice echoing though the TARDIS. She heard something shatter from below her, a gasp, and a voice, "It can't be!"

Rose looked at the glass floor to see a man running up to her floor. He had brown hair, a bow tie around his neck, his white button up sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he wore big bug eyed safety glasses. He took a step back when he saw her, almost like he was scared. He removed his glasses, dragging then to his chin. Rose was as shocked as the man. When he didn't speak, Rose took her chance. "My name is…" But she stopped when she saw the man's face. His mouth was a frown and though he had laughing lines around his eyes, at the moment they just made him look sadder. "I know who you are." His voice was low, hollow and yet full of feelings. "You're Rose Tyler." Rose nodded, this man, this TARDIS, it all was starting to scare her. "How do you know me? What's your name?" The Doctor took another step back, he held his arms out. "I'm the Doctor." Rose's mind was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out who this guy was and what he did to her Doctor. "Doctor Who?"

* * *

well? What do you think? It shouldn't take to long to get chapter two up! not for sure how long it's going to be.


	2. a tour of the TARDIS

I love you all so much! I woke up to like 20 emails about people reviewing, and adding this to their favorites, or on their alert list. iehofdsvnjk I LOVE YOU ALL!

And now that's out of the way, here's chapter two! yay! I really like this story, not for sure why. Because I have no ides where it's going after this chapter.

* * *

The eleventh Doctor put his hands back to his side, "I'm the Doctor. From the future! Isn't it exciding?" Rose raised her eyebrow. "How many years in the future?" The Doctor came up to Rose, looking her over. "It's really you. How are you here, why are you here?" The Doctor asked, Rose's question going unanswered. "I was waiting for my doctor. At the rift. And you show up instead. Is he ok?" The Doctor nodded. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand and five."

"You're nineteen?"

"yeah. How long until my doctor turns into you?"

Have you gone back in time yet?"

"no. I saw the Earth die though. How is it more than one doctor exist at the same time? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Well time isn't a straight line. When will people learn that? I have tried to tell people that but no, you and your thick human head-"

Rose glanced around the TARDIS as the Doctor talked. A thought came to her. "Where am I?" The Doctor stopped talking about time. "Where am I Doctor? Answer me!" Rose asked again, more forceful. "well…" The Doctor was unsure how to start. How do you tell someone what is going to happen to them in the future? "I'm dead." The Doctor looked at Rose, her face full of a mixture of shock and sadness. "No. No you aren't dead Rose Tyler." The Doctor couldn't get enough of saying her name. "Then where am I?" Rose looked so young, so innocent. Before Bad Wolf, before the army of ghost, before torchwood, before the stars went out. The Doctor would have given anything for her to be able to stay that way. Little Rose Tyler. "You're on a vacation, visiting your lovely mother and Mr. Mickey." The sadness left rose's face. "Oh, so my mum hasn't killed you yet?" The Doctor laughed and Rose joined in. It was a wonderful laugh, but it made the Doctor sad.

"Are you ok Doctor?" Rose asked sensing his sadness. The Doctor blinked back tears. "Fine. I'm fine." He looked away from Rose. "While the TARDIS is charging, do you want to have lunch or something?" Rose smiled, this Doctor was so different. "Why did you choose to come to the rift? You told me there were some all around the world." The Doctor nodded. "There is. But for some reason I still find myself coming back to this one. Like I'm attached to it, it keeps pulling me back. You can't be attacked to a rift though, that's just silly, and it is just a rift. Not an object and you can only really get attached to objects…" Rose was starting to space out, she yawned, and the Doctor glanced at her, making eye contact. "But sometimes you can get attached to people. And once you meet them, they're never forgotten." The Doctor had lost his happiness in his voice, it was now empty. The Doctor broke away, wiping his face. "Doctor? You said something about lunch? Do you want to go to the fish bar across the street?" The Doctor smiled, "I could cook you something here!" Rose laughed, this Doctor was like an overgrown child, one that still played with dinosaur toys and believed in Santa. "You can cook?" The Doctor looked offended. "Who do you think came up with pasta?" Rose laughed again, stabbing the Doctor in his two hearts at the same time.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand pulling her up the staircase deeper into the TARDIS. Rose wanted to stop and look at everything, which the eleventh Doctor quickly agreed to once the girl started to pout. The looked at everything; paintings on the walls, the swimming pool, the empty rooms with bunk beds (To which the Doctor explained how cool bunk beds were, but moved on once Rose laughed) Finally far back into the TARDIS, they came to a shut door. The Doctor didn't ask if Rose wanted to explore inside it. On the shut door was a lot of circles. It was the only one like it that Rose had seen. "Gallifreyan. The language of my people. I'm the only one who can read it, though the TARDIS transfers everything to it." Rose nodded. "What's it say?" The Doctor licked his lips. They were chapped and cracking. "It's not important. Do you want to see the bowling alley?" The time traveler picked Roses hand back up. "Come along." But Rose didn't move. "Can you hear that?" She asked, placing her ear and free hand onto the wooden door. "It's buzzing." She took her head off the surface. She let go of the Doctor's hand, placing her hand right above the doorknob. "Rose, don't." Rose turned her head towards the doctor. "What are you hiding in here? What's the writing say?" The Doctor sighed, he slowly pointed to the first circle. "This is a R." Then the next one. "O- S-E- T-Y-L-E-R. The reason you can hear a noise is because you are connected to the room. You have been here before, it remembers you. The TARDIS is smart like that." The Doctor turned, to see Rose with her mouth in a 'o' with her eyebrows knitted together. "Can I go in?" The Doctor remembered how Rose never took no for an answer. "Yeah." Rose touched the handle, and the door creaked open. Rose smiled at the Doctor and stepped into the room.

Rose looked around the room, lost. "Is- is this mine?" The Doctor nodded. "You design it yourself." Above her dresser, were photos taped to the wall. Rose pointed to them, "Those are of me." The Doctor smiled. "Well yeah." Rose laughed, glancing at each photograph. One was of her and the present Doctor, standing on a beach with purple sand. There was another one with Rose and the Doctor standing behind the present Queen of England. Like they were photo bombing the Queen as she waved to the camera. Another photo was in black and white, and showed its years. It was of a handsome man and Rose standing with their backs to a halfway built Eiffel tower. He had his dark hair jelled and wore a suit while Rose was wearing an old dress and her blond hair curled. The man had his arm around Rose's waist and instead of looking at the camera; they were smiling at each other. Rose smiled and touched the photo. She could tell this man and she had been, or would be, happy. "June tenth eighteen eighty-eighth. You know it was my idea to have the tower end in a point." Rose turned from the pink walls to the Doctor. "That's you?" The eleventh doctor nodded. "We looked really happy." A shadow crossed over the man's face. "We were." Rose wanted to ask more, but she didn't dare push the unknown Doctor. Rose looked away from him, to study her room more. She ran her finger on top of the dresser, dust gathering on her index finger. She whipped it on her pants, moving on towards the bed. It was white wood with a plain white blanket. Rose felt the blanket, expecting it to be soft and plush like the one in her own room, but it was stiff, like it was fresh out of the package. A matching bedside table completed the set. Books were stacked on the round table, in a coat of dust. The only thing on the table, or in the room for that matter, which looked new, was a live red Rose in a vase. Rose touched the flower. "I got that for you on Glaxer, it's an everlasting flower. You thought it was cheesy. But you kept it anyway said it was lovely. " The Doctor told her, answering her question. Rose walked back to the Doctor, studying him. He looked older in the dim lighted room. "How long has it been since I was here?" Rose asked. The Doctor was taken aback, "how long has this room been empty?" The doctor ran his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't-" But Rose wouldn't take no for an answer. "Doctor, tell me!" Rose realized she didn't want to know a moment too late, "It's been fifty years."

* * *

I really don't know how long it's been. But you have to think how long it took for the Doctor come back for Amy and then they traveled for 10 years. She ended up 34ish And you have to add Donna and Martha, and the time 10 spent on his own, so let's go with fifty years.

And like I said, no idea where it's going. Any suggestions?


	3. Tea, questions, and circles

thank you guys so much for reviewing/ following/ adding this to your favorites! ahh. I love you all.

Sin respuestas haha you made like the best point in the world, but I didn't realize that until I posted that chapter and was half-way through this one. let's just pretend she already knows. He does talk about it a bit in this chapter though. And no, don't worry, they aren't going to fall in love. (shh. Don't tell the other readers) He has River (ugh) and She and the 9th Doctor/tentoo in the future so the 11th Doctor doesn't go for her.

* * *

Rose wanted to cry. "Sixty years?" The Doctor slowly nodded. "There's no way I would want to go on vacation for sixty years!" Rose said collapsing onto her bed. "What if you didn't have a choice?"

Rose cried, her head resting on her arms, folded on the metal kitchen table. "Here's your tea." Rose sniffled. Taking the mug, she took a sip. "This taste like my mum's tea. It's a family recipe." The Doctor took the chair beside her, "I know. You made it one time when you had a sore throat. Then you forced me to try it. I kept the supplies and make it for myself sometimes." Rose took another drink. "Are you back on your own?" The question pained the Doctor. "Yes." Rose reached out and took the doctor's hand. "I'm not on vacation. Am I?" The Doctor looked down at their hands on the table. Her little hand was warm. "You're with your mom, your fine." The Doctor wanted to tell her, give her a warning what was going to happen to them. "Why was I forced to leave?" Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand, it was cold. "I- you- I can't tell you." Rose opens her mouth to protest, but changes her mind. "What happened to the other doctors?" The eleventh Doctor spoke to the table. "They regenerated. Their faces change, their bodies, even their mind. It's painful." Rose nods, not really understanding, "And you want to know what happened to the Doctor you have, and the one in the photo, don't you?" Rose nodded, The Doctor smiled, "Thought so. First I die for you. It's going to be around two years. The next time, I- well" The Doctor couldn't speak.

"Are you married?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Am I married?"

"I hope so."

"But we aren't together are we?"

"If I tell you, it will change the future. Time could be rewritten. That's never good."

"oh."

The Doctor sighed, Rose drank some tea. The kitchen was quite. Rose inspected the room. It was blue, the same color as the outside, with white cabinets, and appliances. It looked just like a normal kitchen, in a normal house. Rose liked it, she felt at home in it. The Doctor got up and held out his hand, Rose placed her mug into it. He refilled her glass, before pouring himself some Tyler tea. The Doctor sat back down. The only sound in the TARDIS was of them sipping their tea quietly. Rose imaged this would become her everyday life, acting like it was normal when it wasn't. Rose glanced down at the Doctor's hands.

"You aren't wearing a wedding ring." She told him.

"I know. It's a long story. It makes little sense, even to me."

Rose nodded, and sipped some more tea. The Doctor went back to his.

"Did I love you?"

The Doctor almost spat out his tea. "What?"

"Did you love me?"

The Doctor sat down is mug, tea spilling out over the side. "Why would you ask?"

Rose leaned away from the Doctor. "I don't know."

The Doctor wiped up the tea with his sleeve, and then got a sour look on his face when he realized he ruined his shirt. "You don't just ask people you've never met before if they loved you when you knew them!"

"oh."

"That's my past. You're my past. I can't open that door again. I'm your future, I can't affect it or something drastic might change. You've never seen me like this, and you were never meant to. There are fixed points in time, and you, Rose Tyler, are in many of those points. More than you will ever know." The Doctor got up and walked to the sink, pouring his tea down the drain. Rose cupped her hand around her mug. It fit perfect around her hand, and Rose wondered if the Doctor bought it just for her. Rose stood too, "maybe I should go." The Doctor leaned over the sink; he didn't want her to go. "You don't have to." But Rose was already at the door. "No, you're right. We aren't ever meant to meet." She walked out of the room, tears stinging her brown eyes.

The Doctor chased after her, hoping she didn't get lost. But it didn't take long for the Doctor to catch up to Rose; she was standing outside her door. The Doctor was out of breath, "what… what are you doing?" Rose jumped, surprised to see the time lord. "The circles on the door, they're different. See?" Rose pointed to the wood, she was right. The Doctor read what they said, his emotions unclear. "What does it say now?" Inside the Doctor was both shocked and amused at the TARDIS for remembering Rose. "It says BAD WOLF." Rose looked at the Doctor, "what does that mean?" But the Doctor was lost for words. "Why is that on my door?" The Doctor didn't understand why the text had showed up. Rose wasn't Bad Wolf yet, unless she sent the message back to here. The eleventh Doctor hadn't seen this since the last time he saw Rose. "It's nothing. Sometimes the TARDIS changes the writing. She's in one of her moods." The Doctor hoped Rose took that as an answer. "You should get that checked out." The Doctor nodded, "I'll take her to the shop the moment you leave if it makes you happy." Rose smiled. She put her hands on her hips. "It would!"

The Doctor looked at Rose Tyler, really looked. She was going to grow so much the next few years. If only he could tell her, give her some advice, but he knew he shouldn't. Her short blond hair was in a messy bun, all but one tiny piece, which was tucked behind her ear. Her brown eyes sparkled, filled with amusement, happiness, and awe whenever she spoke to the Doctor. He knew Rose was still trying to make up her mind of this new man, not sure what to take him as. The eleventh Doctor found himself thinking about what Rose Tyler and his clone were doing in the parallel world. He hoped they were happy, enjoying each other. A tear ran down the Doctor's face, he wiped it hoping young Rose didn't see it. She was still looking at the door, though she spoke to the Doctor. "What are you thinking about?" The Doctor gave a sad smile. "I was thinking about everything that happened between when we met and when we last saw each other." Rose turned back around to the doctor's face. "I bet we are going to have a great time together." The Doctor nodded, choked up. Rose takes the Doctor into her arms. He cried onto her shoulder. Rose tried to understand why he was upset. Whatever happens down the road, whether they fell in love or got married or when the Doctor would die or maybe he was lying and she really did die, but Rose knew their ending wasn't going to be happy. "Don't worry about me Doctor."

* * *

not for sure if I want to add anymore onto this... My parents are starting to wonder why I've spent so much time at my laptop the past 24 hours. Plus I need to work on _See You Again. _Still unsure about that. SO what do you lovely people think?


	4. from Rome with pictures

It might be the last chapter unless you guys want more, than I would gladly think of something to write! I just love writing this story, and all the reader! So read and review please!

* * *

The Doctor blinked back tears again. He had never been this emotional, not one for showing his feelings, yet he found himself crying every time he looked at Rose. The girl patted the Doctor on the back, and he realized how long he had been holding her, he quickly let her go. Blushing, he apologized, "I didn't mean to, it's just I've been lonely." Rose smiled, "get a cat." The Doctor laughed, "Not a big fan of cats really. They hold a lot of painful memories." Like Rose talking to one, or finding the cat family looking for Martha, or once when the Ponds- but the doctor stopped himself, he couldn't go down that hall again. Rose scratched her nose, aware of the silence. "Well, I should get going." She stepped away from the Doctor and with one last parting look at her bedroom door; she walked back through the TARDIS. The Doctor had half a mind to let her leave, saying goodbye to her forever. But his two hearts made him call after her; "Would you like a trip?" Rose turned back around, "what?" the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, "Since I don't like cats, I figured you would be the next best thing to travel with. What do you say? You can choose anywhere you want to. I'll have you back before you know you're gone!" Rose crossed her arms, "last time you said that I was gone for a whole year!" The Doctor remembered that. "Well, I'm matured since then, I know what I'm doing." But he could still see doubt in her eyes, wondering if she should trust this man that replaced her Doctor. "Yes." The Doctor was taken aback by her sudden force of the word. "Really?" Rose nodded, the Doctor jumped up and down, happy she had agreed. "This is so exciting, where do you want to go?" Rose watched the Doctor, unsure if he really had "matured" like he said. But she had said yes, knowing how much this would please the sad Doctor. And as she watched him keep jumping until he hit his elbow on the doorknob, Rose knew she had made the right choice.

The Doctor was at the controls, guiding the TARDIS away from London. Rose sat on the steps, silently watching the Doctor dance around the console, pushing buttons and sometimes whispering to the machine. Rose let her hair out of the bun, she look down to slide the ponytail onto her wrist and looked up to see the eleventh Doctor peaking at her. "What?" The Doctor shrugged. "Nothing. Your hair looks nice like that, you should tuck a piece behind your ear though. So people can see your face." Rose studied the man before tucking a strand of blond hair behind her left ear. The Doctor smiled in satisfaction. "Better. You use to-" But the Doctor cut off, he couldn't tell her that. Rose didn't seem to notice. She was still trying to think of a place to go, "I've never been to Rome." The Doctor thought about it, "me neither. Let's go! Geronimo! " The Doctor shouted, pulling a lever on the dash.

The TARDIS was launched into time and space, heading back to ancient Rome. Rose, not use to the TARDIS quite yet, made the mistake to stand. When it roughly landed, she was tossed off her feet and into the Doctor's arms. "You better stay sitting when it's flying for a while." Rose nodded and stood. The eleventh Doctor walked towards the door, "what are we waiting for?" he asked with a grin as he opened the doors. He stepped out into the open, to be greeted by pouring rain. "It's raining." He told the sky. Rose walked out behind him, "looks like it. Guess we'll have to go somewhere else." She was about to pop back into the TARDIS when the Doctor grabbed her arm. "A little water is not going to hurt you unless you're Turbananies." "Or the wicked Witch of the West." Rose tried, but the Doctor didn't get that reference. The Doctor walked towards the village, making sure the TARDIS was well hidden. He skipped down the hill, Rose stumbling behind. "We don't fit into Rome Doctor." The Doctor stopped to glance down at his wardrobe. He turned around to Rose, "well I guess we could change? Never wore a turban before." The Doctor struck a pose, and Rose laughed, "My mum always says there's a first for everything." The doctor stood normal again and sighed. "Your mom? That's where I got it." He whispered as the couple walked into town square. Many towns people gave them weird looks, but it only took a half hour, a bit of Roman from the Doctor, running away after realizing what he told the shop owner, and then just stealing two togas from an open house, the Doctor and Rose looked like they had stepped out of a wet history book.

"Can we go see the co- no could we go to the stadi- no! I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" The Doctor laughed and they headed back into the rain, though it seemed to lighten up. Later, after a bit of sightseeing, it stopped raining and they sat outside the TARDIS, eating bread and olives. Rose still couldn't believe where they were. "So you can travel anywhere? That's mental!" The Doctor chuckled, finishing off his bun. He brushed his hands on his toga, glad the day was going well. It meant a lot to both of them. They stayed long enough to watch the sun set over the hill, than sat in the dark, fires from the village dancing on their face. Rose stared in amazement at the scene below them, never wanting to leave. "Well, today was fun." Rose nodded, tearing her eyes away from the city. "I should really go home now." The Doctor stood, and stretched with his hands above his head. Rose followed, fixing her beige toga. The Doctor opened the TARDIS, holding it open as Rose stepped inside. She quickly changed into her normal clothes as the Doctor uprooted the TARDIS and they went back to London. He smiled as she came back into the control room. When she saw him, she smiled back, tucking her hair absentmindedly behind her left ear.

Rose stood outside of the TARDIS, back in her hometown. The Doctor was leaning on the phone box, his arms crossed. Rose rocked back and forth on her feet. "Thanks for taking to Rome." She told him. The Doctor only gave a sad smile, "it was a nice date." She said quietly to the ground. "Oh- yeah." Rose's brown eyes glanced back up, "sorry, I didn't mean to." But the Doctor shook his head. "I had a lot of fun today though." She finished. The Doctor stepped towards her, "me too. Rose Tyler, I'm going to miss you." He awkwardly patted her blond hair. Rose gave a giggle and hugged the man. The Doctor hugged her back. With his arms still around her, he whispered into her ear. "You have fun ok? Never stop having fun." She was so young. "You have fun yourself Doctor! Come visit me sometime! You still know where my apartment is?" How could he forget?

"I can't see you anymore Rose. If our lines crossed again it might be trouble. I can't see your past self, no matter how bad I want too." The Doctor knew she would love to meet him again, and he would too.

"Oh. But you could come visit the present me! I'm sure I would love that!"

But the Doctor knew there was no way he could get to the other universe to see Rose. That thought tore a hole in his hearts. The Doctor gave a sad smile; Rose started to walk backwards, back to her normal life for now.

"I mean it Doctor, I want to meet you again one day." She told him, getting farther away by the second.

"ok." His voice cracked. "I'll see you soon Rose Tyler."

Rose disappeared into the daylight with a broad smile on her face, and a frown on the Doctor's. He watched other people walk by. He slowly turned onto his heels and heading back to the TARDIS, patting the outside before going in. He walked back to the console, looking around the TARDIS. He walked back though the hallway, his head hanging low. He passed Rose's door, the writing back to just saying her name, but the Doctor didn't stop. He was heading all the way to the heart of the time machine, into his room and closing the door behind him. It was a messy room, blue walls and mixed matched furniture. He made his way into the room, around objects and boxes. Until he came to the one he was looking for. It was a normal cardboard box, with the word _Rose _written on the outside. The Doctor pushed out a sigh as he opened it, dust meeting him. He hadn't opened the box since Rose left him the first time. Inside was everything that she had left in the apartment. Clothes, shoes, pictures. The Doctor flipped though the pile, looking at young Rose Tyler. At the bottom of the stack he couldn't help but smile at a picture he had never seen before. Rose was dressed in a normal outfit, jeans in a purple jacket. The Doctor's past self was sitting beside her on Jackie Tyler's couch, each wearing paper crowns. The Doctor laughed. He remembered this day. It was right after he regenerated into the tenth Doctor, Christmas night. The Doctor put the picture into the pile and back into the box. Though his days with Rose were over, they had just begun for her. She didn't know what laid ahead, if she did, who knows what would have changed. But the Doctor had pictures, and memories, even if he couldn't lay eyes on Rose Tyler in his lifetime, he could remember.

* * *

Reviews are like Season 2 of Doctor Who... . Unless you don't ship ten and Rose...


	5. just remembering

I just want to thank you all for reading this fic and reviewing/adding it to your favorites/ following/ reading. I really think this is my favorite story. I was reading through it last night and I teared up a bit. haha. So here's the last (?) chapter. Also known as the chapter 'I never meant to write' not for sure what's going on here, just Rose's pov. I might write another one with the doctor. Depends on if you guys want one.

ps- I hope you guys want one(:

* * *

Rose never told the Doctor or John about meeting the other doctor. She felt like it would pain the Doctor if he knew what happened in the future to the both of them. And Rose didn't trust herself to speak about it ever again. She could see the hurt and lost in the other Doctor's eyes. Longing to touch Rose, reach out his hand just to pull it back to himself, like it might just be a dream he wasn't ready to wake from. The way his face changed when she talked, as if it was music to his ears. His voice though, that's what Rose remembered most. How it cracked when he hollered to Rose for the last time, saying he would see her soon. How it sounded upbeat and cheerful to down and gloomy. How his voice sounded far away when she asked if he was married. How it sounded a little peppy when she asked if she was married. Almost like he had asked himself this question before, hoping she was, even if it wasn't to him. Looking back Rose couldn't help but realize that, without knowing it at the time, she had saved the Doctor. She had brought back memories that he hadn't thought about for ages. She had made him happy, just for a little while, before he flew away.

Years down the road, sitting in a café with John across the booth, she thought about the other Doctor. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She smiled as she stirred her tea. John looked his from his book, pushing his glasses farther onto his nose. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

Rose took her time answering, studying her husband of fifty years. His hair, or what was left of it, was completely gray. His eyes still sparkled, and Rose wished she could read his thoughts sometimes. He never got use to being half human. They moved around a lot because he couldn't stand one place too long. He didn't know how to do laundry or vacuum until three years after they married. Sometimes he would panic over small things, such as noises at night or random people on the street. It took Rose years to convince John to have children. After holding their little girl in his arms the first time, he never regretted it. Of course all that was forty years ago, they were living back by themselves again. Just John, the dog, and Rose. The couple had grown use to everyday life, even if it wasn't what they originally hoped it would be like.

John waited for her answer, grinning. The grin the Doctor would give Rose while they were flying in the TARDIS together. The same grin the love of her life gave her every day. Rose smiled back, thinking about everything that had changed since she last saw the other doctor all those years ago. "Nothing. Just remembering." She told him, tucking a strand of gray hair behind her left ear.

* * *

Super short, I know. I wrote this in like an hour, so I hope it's good.

Reviews are like no_ AP government_ homework. Which is ALWAYS a good thing.


	6. a lonely voice

Here it is; another chapter. this one is from the Doctor's pov. it's also really short. But it's sweet. I could see this actually happening. But until then; we're stuck reading fan fiction and making gifs. *sigh*

anywho, thanks for reviewing and reading! Have a great day xx

* * *

The eleventh Doctor wondered through the TARDIS, humming an Earth song out loud. He was still sadly on his own. Only a month had passed since Rose Tyler had showed up in his TARDIS for the day. The Doctor had been thinking of Rose more often since she left. He wondered where she was now, what she was doing. She would be getting older now, up in the seventies. But the Doctor stopped himself. He was sad enough already without thinking possible situations involving Rose. It was strange to see her so young when really, she was old.

The eleventh Doctor stood in front of the consoles, guiding his ship. He spoke to the dash. "Voice interface activate. Show me Rose Tyler." The TARDIS' lights dimmed, then a ray of light came from nowhere, projecting Rose Tyler into the TARDIS. The Doctor walked over to her. "Hello again." The blond kept looking straight ahead, unblinking. She looked the same as she did the last time Rose saw the man. Dressed in a blue leather jacket, ready to save the universe. Her hair was tucked behind her left ear and the time lord smiled. The Doctor reached out to touch her shoulder, but the image only got blurred, blinking in and out. He put his hand back at his side. "Just an image, no touch. Right, I just um, I eh," The woman didn't seem fazed by his stumbling. "I wanted to see you. Tell you I saw your past self a while ago. You remember that day? We went to Rome. And I made you tea. And you saw your first sign." The Doctor sighed. "It was lovely. Absolutely lovely. And heartbreaking. All things break your heart in the end, and sometime it can't be healed." He told the interface. The Doctor folded his hands together. "But you're happy right? I did the right thing? Sending the human me with you?" Nothing. "Is he ok? Are you married? You asked me if I was married." He gave a half smiling remembering. "Not to you. But there was a time- I" He couldn't go on. The time traveler swallowed a sob. "I still have all your stuff you know. In case- I don't know. It's no use to me; I can't fit in your shoes." He tried joking. "But I don't want to throw it out. Your room's waiting for you, like always." He could have sworn the image smiled, but when the Doctor looked hard, he knew he was wrong. In the silence the Doctor listened for noises in the TARDIS. He remembered how it always us to be filled with sounds. Laughing, talking, any noise was better than none. The lonely man hung his head. Without looking at the projection of Rose, he told the machine to turn it off. The Doctor looked up to where Rose was just hovering a moment ago. It wasn't the real her, yet it pained the Doctor to look at her. So much guilt. He changed her into a hero; people will forever be whispering the words 'Bad Wolf'. But he also turned her into a weapon, a fighter, a target for villains across the galaxy. He would forever kick himself for what happened to the nineteen year old girl who worked at a shop. The only noise in the TARDIS now was his little soft voice, almost sounding like a child. "I'm sorry Rose."

* * *

Reviews are like eating all the Halloween candy you want without getting fat.

** and no, the image didn't smile. So don't think it was the real Rose or anything.

Do you want another chapter? I don't know what to write though. Maybe I should end the story here.


End file.
